The Story With a Lack of a Name
by TheWonton
Summary: Reagan Holt is sick of her family. They are loud, obnoxious, and dirty. Will she switch to another team, or just look for something in another team to keep her going? A couple I have never seen before, Dan/Reagan. I need a name for this story! Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story with a Lack of a Name**

A large family came pushing and scrambling into a small, dimly lit, slightly smelly motel room. The wall paper was colored a hideous shade of green with the occasional brownish-red spot. The only light came from a single light bulb hanging from the water-drip stained ceiling. Dark maroon carpeting covered the floor. It was dusty, dirty, and had fungus growing on it in a few places. There was a brown, once white, couch in the corner next to a small night stand. Along the bottom of the night stand was a thin square of paint chips that had fallen off of the stand over the years. On top of that stand was a small, red fan with only two rusty blades. This was the room's air-conditioning. In the middle of the disgusting room was a single bed. It had hard lumps in some spots, no support at all in other spots, and one flat pillow without a pillow case. An eleven-year old girl with brown hair looked around the room.

"Let _me_ in first!" shouted her father knocking the door off of its one remaining hinge, as he shoved his way in. "It's been a long day, I'm tired, and I am demanding the bed."

"You take the bed," yelled her brother. "The couch is much more comfortable," he said as he sat down on the couch. A few crunching sounds were heard as he sat. He didn't bother to look to see what was under the cushions.

"Hey, let me sit on the couch!" demanded her twin sister. "You should let the lady have it."

"I could hardly call you a lady," replied the brother with a laugh.

"Shut up!" came the angered reply.

"Just make me."

The sister reached out and slapped her older brother.

"Don't you slap your brother!" the mother firmly scolded.

"He won't let me on the couch!"

The dog started barking.

"Everyone, shut up and let me rest!" shouted the father from the bed.

Soon, and all out brawl was staged in the middle of the motel room.

Reagan Holt was disgusted. Everyone was always fighting and arguing. Why couldn't her family be like a normal family? She decided to go out for a walk.

"I'm going outside for a little bit," she snapped over the roar of her family. The outside of the motel was not much better. There was a flower bed filled with weeds, a few bare patches on the ground, and the remains of a fence. The pink shutters on the windows were broken, needed a new coat of paint, and half of them were missing. As Reagan walked down the cracked sidewalk, she had a thought.

_What if I could join another team? All of the others in this hunt are technically my relatives, right? Maybe one of the other teams would accept me. The Kabras? Never! Alistair is too old. Hmm. What if I could join the Cahills? I'm not sure how well I would get along with Amy, but there is Dan. _Reagan's thoughts wondered as she thought of Dan. _I don't know if a team switch would work._ _Wait. Was I just fantasizing about Dan? Well, he seems to have potential to be like a Tomas. He loves weapons and violence. Plus, he is kind of cute… Snap out of it Reagan! You don't need Dan. Or do you? _By now, Reagan had walked around the block.

"I think, I'll have a little conversation with Dan, the next time I see the Cahills," Reagan said to herself as she headed back to the motel room.

**A/N- Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry my chapter was a bit short. I guess you could call this a prologue if you want to. I hope my future chapters will be longer. If you have any ideas for the title to this story, could you tell me? I came to a complete dead end when trying to come up with one. Thanks! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story With a Lack of a Name**

As Reagan Holt approached the motel she realized that leaving her family to join another team would be completely stupid. Even if she didn't get along with them all of the time, they were still her family and she lov- no, love was too strong of a word for Reagan. She had to remain loyal to them. That sounded better.

She walked back up the cracked sidewalk, through the door her dad had broken and into the cheap, dingy room. The palpable tension in the air had almost vanished. The floor creaked as Mary Todd came toward Reagan.

"There you are Reagan. Where have you been?" she asked sternly.

"I just went out for a walk," muttered Reagan. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Well, just get to bed, we have another long day tomorrow."

**DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER**

On the other side of town, Ian and Natalie were in a fierce argument.

"Natalie, those heels will only slow you down!" shouted Ian.

"But I like them, so I'm keeping them. Plus, they're custom made, just for me," replied Natalie stubbornly.

"Plus, ten-thousand dollars is a lot for a pair of shoes!"

"I said I like them, so I don't care. Besides, we have plenty of money."

"Natalie, I am demanding that you take them back to whoever sold them to you."

Natalie wouldn't give in. "No."

"With that Ian turned in frustration and left the room."

**DIVIDER DIVIDER DIVIDER**

The following morning at around four-thirty, the Holts woke up to Eisenhower's booming voice.

"Wake up, Holts! We have to head out early today! Get out of bed and move!" already dressed in his purple jogging suit, Eisenhower had everyone out of bed and fully awake in a few minutes except for Reagan.

Eisenhower walked over to the spot on the floor where Reagan was sleeping, picked her up by the back of her shirt, and shook her until she woke up.

"What the heck?" Reagan snapped.

"We have to go!" cried Eisenhower. "There is a lead on the next clue that I want to follow! Get motivated!"

Reagan reluctantly got up and hurried along with the rest of her family.

By five fifty-six, the Holt family was showered, dressed, and heading out the door. As they opened the door to get into their van, two figures dressed entirely in black jumped out of the opening. Upon a closer look, the Holts notice that the smaller figure was not dressed entirely in black, but was wearing a pair of dark blue heels.

"We know you have a lead to the next clue," said the older of the duo.

"What is it?" came the voice of the female wearing heels.

"What makes you think we have a lead?" asked Hamilton.

"Yeah," sneered Madison. "What makes you think we have one? And who are you?"

"Ah, the ignorance of the Tomas," said the boy. "We simply installed a listening device within your motel room during the night." With that he removed his ski mask to reveal a handsome face.

"It's the Kabras!" cried Hamilton as Arnold jumped up, barking and pulling at his leash.

But I do have to say, Reagan, from what we heard from you this morning, you seem to be slacking a bit."

Reagan looked at them with anger burning like a fire within her eyes.

"Poor, Reagan, she never gets her beauty sleep," sneered Natalie.

That crossed the line for Reagan. She lunged at Natalie. Natalie dodged and ran down the street with Reagan right behind her. Knowing that Reagan could easily catch up with her, Natalie pulled out her dart gun and turned back to fire at Reagan. Just as she was getting ready to pull the trigger, there was a small crack, and she fell back. The heel on Natalie's shoe had broken off. As Natalie hit the ground the dart gun fell from her hand and slid out onto the road.

"Get away from me!" Natalie shouted.

"No!" Reagan cried as she pounced on Natalie.

A small, short brawl started right there. Natalie was no match for Reagan. Soon Reagan had her pinned down to the ground in a half-nelson. Ian ran forward to help his sister, only to be knocked back against the Holt's van by Hamilton. Mary Todd ran back of the van to find some rope. Soon the Kabras were tied up in the closet in the Holt's motel room. It was a dark, dingy, dusty closet.

"By the time that someone finds you, we'll be long gone," Eisenhower said as he left the room.

Unfortunately the Holts didn't know much about tying knots. Within five minutes, the Kabras had freed themselves and were out the door.

"I can't believe we let those bumbling idiots slow us down!" cried Ian.

"I know," whined Natalie. "It's their fault that my heel is broken and that my clothes are dirty."

"Well, I say we bring in some help to stop the Holts. They'll be sorry that they ever tried to hold us back!"

Isabel Kabra was sitting at her desk in the Lucian stronghold. Her office was a lavishly decorated with a tiger skin rug, oriental curtains, and a large cedar corner cupboard. As she was getting ready to make a call to have a small town in Cuba bombed, the phone rang in her hand.

"Hey mum, we need your help."

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I recently made a forum called Author's Chat. Anyone can feel free to go there. Please review now. Thanks!**


End file.
